Shelving is used extensively for stocking and storing products or merchandise in a variety of stores. Most stores simply employ shelves on which merchandise is stocked. In such stores if the shelves are not at eye level, it is difficult for the customer to see the items being displayed unless they are located adjacent the front edge of the shelf. Such conventional shelves also make it difficult to rotate the product on the shelves, which involves moving the older stock to the front of the shelf and positioning new stock behind the older stock. This has to be done manually by an employee. Thus, for a number of important merchandising considerations, it is desirable that the merchandise be displayed at the front of a shelf so that the customer can see the merchandise and be induced to purchase such merchandise. For example, if goods are perishable or are subject to becoming stale (e.g. cigarettes, fruit juices, dairy products or any item with an expiration date or a freshness date) it is important that the articles be removed in a first in first out basis to maintain freshness. As mentioned, if the merchandise is not displayed at the front of the shelf, it may not catch the shopper's eye, which may cost the merchant sales.
In order to automatically move an item forward as the one before it is removed, numerous forward feed devices have been proposed. These devices generally fall into three categories. The first category is inclined tracks, which rely on gravity to feed, slide or roll products forward. Gravity feeding is somewhat unpredictable in that various materials slide easier than others because of different weights and frictional interfaces between the products and the track. A second category employs conveyor belts, which still use gravity to effect forward movement. These devices are typically cumbersome, expensive and complicated due to the need to properly tension and track the conveyor belts. A third category uses spring biased paddles in a pusher system to feed the product forward. Such pusher systems have been found useful for certain merchandise.
Forward feed devices are usually associated with divider walls. Normally, a divider wall is located on either side of, for example, a pusher system. Both the pusher system and the divider wall are mounted to at least a front rail or front mounting member in order to allow a spacing of the pusher systems and divider walls on a shelf. In some known systems, the divider walls are separate from the pusher systems. In others, the divider walls and pusher systems are of one piece. In either case, the divider walls and pusher systems can be slidably mounted on the front rail or mounting member. This, however, has some disadvantages. Such disadvantages have to do with the fact that as the merchandise is being urged forward by the pusher, the merchandise may urge the dividers to slide laterally away from each other along the mounting member thus interfering with adjacent rows of merchandise, possibly making such merchandise more difficult to retrieve. This is particularly true with cans and other merchandise having rounded sides, since with such merchandise one item can rotate in relation to another as it is being pushed forward.
Certain merchandising systems employ a design in which the divider wall and the pusher are locked to a front rail or mounting member so as to prevent a sideward sliding thereof. However, with these known designs, the dividers and the pusher systems have to be physically removed from contact with the front rail in order to provide lateral adjustability thereto. The known systems also have other disadvantages.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new improved shelf divider system which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.